Crablops
Crablops is both the second and third boss from Metal Slug 7/''XX. Details The first time the Crablops is fought in Mission 2, it will use four types of attacks. The first is launching homing rockets, the second is grabbing a rock pillar with its claws and then smashing it on the track, the third is shooting a laser from its eye and the last one is launching two launch pads that deploy Metal Moles. These launch pads are placed on the left and right hand sides of the screen, which will block the player in. The player has to destroy the launch pad on the right side in order to escape or be crushed by the screen's left side. In this battle, the weak point is surpisingly not the eye but the claws. The lower section of the railtrack will provide the player with constant Missile Carts which, when hit, will launch handy missiles that will fly up and hit the Crablops. During the second phase of the fight, when he is heavily damaged, the rockets are able to stun it for a few seconds. Assuming it has survived, the player can use the Slug Trolley to help out. In Mission 3, the Crablops falls down and separates into two sections. The bottom section has Rebel Bazooka Soldiers costantly spawning and shooting Metal Moles whilst it is on the ground. When its taken enough damage, a turret will rise up and start firing one shot attacks and continuous arching shots. Meanwhile, the Crablops head is more difficult to fight than the first battle with it, as it will still attack with rock pillars, and its laser beam is replaced with multiple fireballs, swinging plasma balls, and exploding maggots. Once the player reaches the lift and either the Crablops head or bottom half is destroyed, new attacks come into play. *If the Crablops' legs survives, it will use a jet boost to follow the player and continue to use its arching shots and one shot attacks. In addition, it will use its jet booster to deploy an incineration attack, similar to the one used by the The Keesi II, which the player must run to the right in order to avoid. *If the Crablops' head survives, it will follow the player and continue to fire multiple fireballs and exploding maggots. It will also fire two plasma balls from its eye which move sideways to home in on the player(s) on both sides, which the player will need to jump over to avoid. Destroying one of the claws in Crablops' second fight drops a Laser Gun crate. In ''Metal Slug 7, a Slug Armor inside of a Super Vehicle Crate resides at the battle arena. It is swapped with the Slugnoid in Metal Slug XX. In Other Games Metal Slug Defense The Crablops appears as a playable unit with its name revealed. It's body is much larger than it is in Metal Slug 7. The launchers that spawned Metal Moles were originally indestructible in its home game, however in this game, the launchers self destruct after spawning three each. In the 1.37.0 patch, the legs of the Crablops was released as a separate unit. The legs have a special attack where it is able to attack the enemy with its jet engine similar to the The Keesi II. Metal Slug Attack Both the Crablops and the Crablops Type-Lower return in this game. Notably, the AP for the original Crablops has increased. Variants Crablops: The original giant one-eye crab-shaped robot. Crablops Type-Lower: The Crablops' lower body that has its own attacks. Crablops Type-F: Revised version from the Future Rebels. Able to shoot multiple laser beams from its eye. Appears in Metal Slug Attack. Gallery images (1).jpg|The first battle with Crablops. images Crab.jpg|Battle with Crablops. images (2).jpg|The second Battle with Crablops. Trivia *Crablops's name is combination of the words "Crab" and "Cyclops". *This is so far the only boss that appears in two different missions rather than one. This is unlike Shoe and Karn who were reduced to mini-bosses in later missions/games. *Before its official name was revealed, fans usually referred to it as the "Crab Mecha". Category:Rebel Vehicles Category:Vehicles